Spring Freckles pt2
by Moomooyashi
Summary: Daehyun adalah seorang vampir yang ingin menjalani hidup sebagai manusia biasa dan ia tidak menyangka kehidupannya seperti ini.


**Title :** Spring Freckles

**Cast :** Youngjae, Daehyun /DaeJae

**Chapter :** 2

**Note :** huah… mian kemarin lama nggak update karena ujian TT_TT. Sekarang tak bawain yang kedua, hope you enjoy it!

Sekolah berakhir pukul enam plus pelajaran tambahan. Sekarang di kelas Daehyun sedang berlangsung pelajaran Fisika. Guru hanya ingin semuanya mendengarkan apa yang di katakannya didepan. Jadi, ketika Daehyun mengedarkan pandangannya dilihatnya teman-temannya telah sibuk dengan dunianya. Ada yang terkantuk, ngobrol, mengambar sesuatu dibukunya begitu pula Youngjae yang sekarang menompang kepalanya di tangannya berusaha untuk tetap terjaga. Keke… Daehyun tak sengaja menarik bibirnya untuk tersenyum.

" nah, sekarang kerjakan soal ini." Guru itu mengetuk soal yang barusan ia tulis di papan. Semua orang dengan malas mengambil buku mereka dan mulai menulis. Guru fisika itu memang selalu begitu, memberikan soal yang sulit untuk muridnya pada jam hampir berakhirnya pelajarannya.

Ia tampak mengedarkan pandangannya. Tertangkap olehnya Daehyun yang tidak memperhatikannya malah sibuk melihat ke samping bangkunya dan itu menggangu pemandangannya. Guru itu mengecek absen lalu berseru, " ah, Daehyun-shii."

Daehyun pun cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya kearah guru untuk mengetahui untuk apa dirinya di panggil. Mungkin semua mata tertuju kepadanya sekarang.

" hei, cepat maju ke depan." Seseorang di belakangnya berbisik pada Daehyun. Daehyun segera melakukannya karena guru itu tampaknya sudah bosan menunggu.

Ketika ia sampai ke depan guru itu memberinya sebuah kapur.

" kerjakan." Perintah Guru. Daehyun mengangguk lalu menatap soal yang telah ditulis di papan.

Tampaknya semua orang tertarik dengan hal ini, begitu pula Youngjae. Daehyun masih menatap soal itu dan membelakangi semua orang. Beberapa murid mulai cekikikan membayangkan mungkin nantinya Daehyun akan menyerah.

Daehyun kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke depan dan mulai menulis rumus. Kadang-kadang ia juga bergumam untuk menyelesaikan rumusnya. Semua sudah ada di kepalanya. Bukan kekuatan ajaib atau apa. Semuanya mengalir begitu saja di kepalanya.

Setelah Daehyun selesai menjawab guru itu mengecek pekerjaannya. Ia terlihat agak kagum.

" bagaimana kau melakukannya?." Tanya seorang gadis yang duduk di belakang Daehyun. Ia melotot. Sedangkan suasana mendadak agak hidup dengan suara murid yang saling berbisik.

" rumus itu kan ada di buku paket halaman 41." Jawab Daehyun singkat.

Gadis itu cepat-cepat membalik bukunya ke halaman empat puluh satu. Ia membaca setiap huruf yang tertulis disana dan mencocokkannya di papan tulis. Memang rumit, tetapi ia jadi agak paham dengan rumus itu sekarang.

" daebak." Gumamnya lirih.

Bel tanda pulang akhirnya berdering dua jam kemudian. "Daehyun-ah sampai besok." Seorang yeoja dengan beberapa temannya melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Daehyun hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Daehyun sedang mengepak barangnya sementara teman-temannya yang lain sudah berhamburan ke luar kelas.

Ia kembali mencium aroma manis lagi ketika Youngjae sedang melewatinya bersama Jiho. Mereka tampak akrab.

Seketika itupula Daehyun merasa terbakar. Seharusnya ia melupakan segala perasaan aneh ini. Karena seharusnya kaum vampir menjauhi umat manusia. Lalu bagaimana kalau Youngjae atau yang lainnya mengetahui jika ia vampir.

" hey Youngjae." Kata Daehyun sambil berdiri. Youngjae dan Jiho menoleh. Mereka menatap Daehyun. Daehyun merasakan emosinya kembali turun.

" ka-kau naik bus?." Daehyun kehilangan kata-katanya seiring dengan padamnya emosinya. Suaranya yang kian mengecil itu hanya bisa ditangkap setengahnya oleh telinga Youngjae. Sehingga Youngjae malah memandang Daehyun dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya.

" kau bilang apa?." Kata Youngjae. Sedangkan Daehyun memandangnya sambil mengerjapkan matanya. Ragu untuk mengulang perkataannya.

" bukan apa-apa…" Daehyun pun cepat-cepat mengepak barangnya yang masih tergeletak di mejanya.

Jiho yang masih di dekat Youngjae pun melempar pandangan bingung ke Youngjae. Youngjae membalasnya dengan mengangkat bahunya sekilas. Itu membuat Daehyun agak salah tingkah dan memilih menundukkan wajahnya.

" hey Daehyun." Panggil Youngjae. Daehyun cepat-cepat mengadahkan kepalanya.

" kau mau pulang bareng. Sepertinya kita sama jalur." Kata Youngjae. Daehyun membulatkan matanya dulu sebelum menjawab,

" baiklah."

Mereka (Daehyun dan Youngjae) berjalan beriringan menuju bus stop yang letaknya di ujung jalan. Mereka berpisah dengan Jiho setelah melewati gerbang-karena Jiho tinggal di jalan yang berbeda.

Langit berwarna oranye dengan udara yang agak dingin khas musim gugur. Perlahan membelai wajah mereka dengan udaranya yang agak dingin.

Tak ada yang bicara lagi semenjak Jiho pergi. Youngjae pun tampaknya tidak ingin mengawali sebuah pembicaraan. Sedangkan Daehyun sendiri tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Suasana terasa canggung. Daehyun berpikir mungkin Youngjae masih ingat kejadian di bus waktu itu seperti dirinya, otaknya bandel memutar sendiri memori itu walaupun daehyun mencoba menghentikannya. Mendadak ia mulai merasa kejadian itu memalukan. Memang apa yang dipikirkan seseorang sampai mengigit leher orang asing. Kalau bukan karena ia perv atau berkelainan lalu apa?. Kalau ia berkata karena ia vampir dan sedang kelaparan siapa juga yang akan percaya?!.

Sebagai vampir pun, seharusnya ia menghindari lingkungan yang terlalu akrab dengan manusia. Terlalu berbahaya bagi kaum vampir. Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba mengigit orang dan menyesap darahnya di tengah kerumunan. Bisa-bisa ia diburu dan dimusnahkan. Beberapa kali ia harus mengingatkan dirinya tentang hal itu. Bahkan Himchan sudah pernah marah padanya. Tetapi dirinya tetap mendekati manusia. _Ayolah, berteman dengan manusia tidak seburuk yang kalian pikirkan._ Daehyun seakan mengatakan begitu tetapi dalam hatinya ia masih merasa ragu dengan keputusannya.

" aku tidak menyangka sebelumnya, ternyata kau hebat juga." Youngjae akhirnya membuka mulut. Ia berkata sambil membenahi ransel di punggungnya.

" terimakasih. Tapi aku hanya mengerjakan satu soal."

" tapi kau memecahkan sebuah soal yang paling rumit dengan baik. Bagiku itu hebat." Kata Youngjae. Daehyun meliriknya tidak menyangka Youngjae akan berkata begitu padanya.

" hhh… ujian universitas sebentar lagi…. Oh, iya kenapa kau pindah pada saat seperti ini? "

Daehyun terdiam sesaat. " hmm… ada masalah keluarga." Ucapnya kemudian. Youngjae pun menganggukkan kepalanya dan tidak bertanya lagi. Akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat pemberhentian bus. Seperti biasa keadaan halte sudah sesak oleh penumpang lain.

" kaja…" kata Youngjae ketika sebuah bus tampak mendekat. Mereka pun berdiri di pinggiran trotoar menyambut bus bersama penumpang lain. Bus pun berhenti di depan mereka dan beruntung di dalamnya nyaris kosong.

Kali ini mereka mendapat tempat duduk. Youngjae yang terlihat senang langsung menghempaskan pantatnya pada salah satu tempat duduk yang jendelanya terbuka Daehyun mengikutinya.

" kau berhenti dimana?." Youngjae kembali bertanya.

" halte depan. Kau?."

" aku masih satu lagi dari halte-mu."

Daehyun hanya berkata "oh." Dan mereka terdiam lagi. Bus pun berjalan, Joungjae pun menaruh kepalanya ke jendela yang ada di belakangnya untuk merasakan angin yang menerpanya. Daehyun hanya memperhatikannya dan berpikir, bukannya kegiatan itu berbahaya. Ia ingin memperingatkan Youngjae ketika ekor matanya menemukan sesuatu. Seseorang sedang memperhatikannya.

Ketika Daehyun berbalik kearahnya ia langsung membuang muka. Daehyun tidak dapat melihat mukanya karena ia tertutup masker. Tapi ia terlihat mencolok. Ia berkulit pucat dan rambutnya dicat merah keunguan. Kakinya yang begitu panjang terlihat menjuntai. Siapa dia?. Daehyun pun memilih tidak peduli lalu memalingkan wajahnya darinya dan kembali menatap jalanan.

Daehyun melirik Youngjae yang telah menghentikan aktivitasnya melongok keluar jendela kini menatap lurus ke depan.

Bus pun berhenti di depan sebuah halte yang di tuju Daehyun. Daehyun pun berdiri dari duduknya lalu melirik Youngjae.

" aku berhenti disini." Katanya.

" oh, sampai jumpa." Ujar Youngjae.

Daehyun pun melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan berjalan kaki. Rumah Himchan masih beberapa meter lagi melewati sebuah gang. Tiba-tiba ia merasa aneh. Seperti ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. Ia berbalik dan tidak ia temui siapapun. Ia melanjutkan jalannya tiba-tiba ia merasakan seseorang berjalan cepat kearahnya. Belum sempat ia menengok orang itu telah memegang pundaknya dan memaksanya menatap orang itu.

Daehyun membelalakan matanya ketika sosok itu ternyata orang yang berada di bus tadi.

Huah… akhirnya bisa abdet juga ^^

Sepertinya Daehyun kaku banget disini keke….. karena ia vampir dan jarang bersosialisasi *kiranya bgitu menurut author ^^

Makasih buat semua yang udah komen. I like it! *hehe….

See you the next chapter ^^d


End file.
